Distribuzioni Live
AliXe AliXe è una distribuzione Linux basata su Slax, orientata al desktop in forma Live CD con l'obiettivo di promuovere Linux ai cittadini di lingua francese della provincia del Quebec in Canada. *'Pagina principale' : http://alixe.org/ *'Origine' : Canada *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.quebecos.com/modules/newbb/index.php?cat=11 *'Documentazione' : http://pages.ccapcable.com/alisou/cms/?Documentation *'Download' : http://pages.ccapcable.com/alisou/cms/?T%E9l%E9chargement ---- Archie Live CD Archie è una distribuzione basata su Arch Linux avviabile da CD/USB costruita con la filosofia KISS. Nessun pacchetto è stato rimosso per offrire un sistema Arch completo, ma offre rapide performances senza eccessivo sforzo. Archie sfrutta il proprio sistema di riconoscimento hardware che supporta un largo numero di hardware con un tempo molto ristretto di riconoscimento. Archie offre estese dotazioni per il supporto linguistico e per l'installazione su hard disk. *'Pagina principale' : http://archie.dotsrc.org/ *'Origine' : Singapore *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://user-contributions.org/forums/userproject/index.php *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://archie.dotsrc.org/?q=node/7 ---- ATmission ATmission è una distro Linux live basata su Fedora Core che vi consente di sperimentare Linux e i suoi strumenti senza necessità di installazione. ATmission Live CD contiene KDE, Open Office ed altri strumenti. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.atconsultancy.nl/atmission/ *'Origine' : Olanda *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : FAQs *'Download' : http://www.atconsultancy.nl/atmission/download.html *'Siti web affini' : ATmission ---- BeleniX BeleniX è una distro *NIX che è stata costruita usando il sorgente di OpenSolaris. Attualmente è una distro live ma c'è l'intenzione di farla crescere fino ad essere una distribuzione installabile su disco fisso. BeleniX è sviluppata presso l' India Engineering Centre di Sun Microsystems a Bangalore, la silicon capital in India. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.genunix.org/distributions/belenix_site/ *'Origine' : India *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://sarovar.org/forum/?group_id=360 *'Documentazione' : http://www.genunix.org/distributions/belenix_site/?q=docs *'Download' : http://www.genunix.org/distributions/belenix_site/?q=download *'Bug Tracker' : http://sarovar.org/tracker/ ---- Càtix Càtix è un live CD Linux basato su Knoppix e con il supporto per la lingua catalana. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.catix.cat/ *'Origine' : Spagna *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://www.catix.cat/ *'Siti web affini' : cat-linux.com ---- Evinux Evinux è una distro Linux live basata su Knoppix, ma con desktop environment molto leggeri come Fluxbox ed XFce. E' sviluppata da Linucie.net, una organizzazione francese per la diffusione del Free Software e di GNU/Linux. *'Pagina principale' : http://evinux.org/ *'Origine' : Francia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://forums.knoppix-fr.org/viewforum.php?f=33 *'Documentazione' : http://evinux.org/Docs/ *'Download' : http://evinux.org/#miroirs *'Siti web affini' : **DevLibre **Linucie ---- FAMELIX Famelix è una distro GNU/Linux sviluppata in Brasile dalla Faculdade Metropolitana de Guaramirim (FAMEG) e basata sul lavoro di Kurumin Linux. La sua peculiarità è quella di assomigliare a Windows XP il più possibile. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.fameg.com.br/page.php?cod_pagina=149 *'Origine' : Brasile *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://famelix.freefronthost.com/forum/ *'Documentazione' : http://famelix.codigolivre.org.br/documentos.htm *'Download' : http://famelix.codigolivre.org.br/downloads.htm ---- Feather Linux Feather Linux è una distro Linux che si avvia completamente da CD o da USB pendrive e occupa meno di 128 MB di spazio. E' una Knoppix rimasterizzata (basata su Debian) ed include i maggiori programmi che ogni utente usa abitualmente nel proprio computer. *'Pagina principale' : http://featherlinux.berlios.de/ *'Origine' : Gran Bretagna *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : **http://featherlinux.berlios.de/phpBB2/ **LinuxQuestions.org *'Documentazione' : http://featherlinux.berlios.de/docs.htm *'Download' : http://featherlinux.berlios.de/download.htm *'Siti web affini' : Freshmeat ---- Featherweight Linux Featherweight Linux è una distro Linux installabile e basata su Feather Linux. E' una distro pienamente dotata con un basso impatto sulle caratteristiche del pc il che la rende veloce e leggera anche in macchine datates. Possiede un desktop KDE minimale e molte delle applicazioni preferite. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.featherweightlinux.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.dangerousron.com/forum/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://www.featherweightlinux.org/download.html ---- Freeduc-cd Freeduc è una distro live Linux basata su Knoppix e creata da OFSET in Francia. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.ofset.org/freeduc-cd *'Origine' : Francia *'Mailing List' : http://lists.ofset.org/info/freeduc *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : **FAQs **The Book of Freeduc-cd *'Download' : http://sourceforge.net/project/showfiles.php ---- FreeSBIE - FreeBSD Live CD FreeSBIE è una distro live su CD senza processi di installazione. E' basata su FreeBSD. Gli obiettivi del progetto FreeSBIE sono sostanzialmente due : sviluppare una suite di programmi da usare per creare il proprio CD, con ogni personalizzazione desiderata e per produrre varie ISO che possono avere differenti obiettivi e modalità d'uso. Il progetto è sviluppato dal più importante gruppo di utenti FreeBSD : il GUFI. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.freesbie.org/ *'Origine' : Italia *'Mailing List' : http://www.freesbie.org/ml.html *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://www.freesbie.org/mirrors.php *'Siti web affini' : **FreeSBIE Wiki **FreeSBIE Blog **GUFI ---- Ging Ging è una live Linux basata su Debian GNU/kFreeBSD (che è basata su Debian, GNU e il kernel di FreeBSD). Ging consiste totalmente di libero software in esecuzione delle linee guida del progetto Debian, ed è impegnata a rimanere tale. *'Pagina principale' : http://glibc-bsd.alioth.debian.org/ging/ *'Origine' : n.d. *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://gnu.ethz.ch/ging/ *'Siti web affini' : Debian GNU/kFreeBSD ---- GNUstep Live CD GNUstep Live CD è una distro Linux live basata su Morphix che contiene 220 MB di software per GNUstep, una implementazione del framework di OPENSTEP. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.linuks.mine.nu/gnustep/ *'Origine' : Svizzera *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://www.linuks.mine.nu/gnustep/ *'Download' : http://www.linuks.mine.nu/gnustep/ *'Siti web affini' : Freshmeat ---- Hikarunix Hikarunix "hee-kah-roo-nix" è una distro live basata su Damn Small Linux e dedicata a Go Go - un popolare gioco di strategia asiatico. E' conosciuto a Baduk in Corea ed a Wei Qi in Cina dove è giocato nel periodoa tra 3 e 4000 anni fa fa. Costruita per essere giocata a qualsiasi livello, questo CD si avvia in tutte le macchine che hanno un lettore Cd ed un sistema operativo qualunque. Dal momento che risiede interamente nella RAM, Hikarunix non intacca assolutamente il pc ospitante. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.hikarunix.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.hikarunix.org/v-web/bulletin/bb/ *'Documentazione' : http://www.hikarunix.org/docs.html *'Download' : http://www.hikarunix.org/download.html ---- iBox iBox è una distro Linux live flessibile e adattabile, basata su Gentoo. Grazie a glc (la branca cinese di Portage Gentoo), iBox offre un desktop interamente in cinese (semplificato) che usa GNOME con molti software popolari ottimizzati per la lingua cinese. La caratteristica principale di iBox è il riconoscimento ed il settaggio automatico dell'hardware. *'Pagina principale' : http://gentoo.linuxsir.org/proj/ibox.xml *'Origine' : Cina *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.linuxsir.org/bbs/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://gentoo.linuxsir.org/download/ibox/ *'Siti web affini' : iBox ---- Julex Julex è una distro Linux live basata su Knoppix. Aspira ad essere un sistema molto leggero che possa essere usato su vecchi computer e che abbia dimensioni molto ridotte per il download. *'Pagina principale' : http://julexlinux.sourceforge.net/ *'Origine' : Australia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://julexlinux.sourceforge.net/phpBB2/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://julexlinux.sourceforge.net/download.html ---- Kaella, Knoppix Linux Azur La Kaella (Knoppix Linux Azur) è un rafforzamento francese ad una versione rimasterizzata di Knoppix live CD con un completo supporto alla lingua francese. *'Pagina principale' : http://kaella.linux-azur.org/ *'Origine' : Francia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://forums.knoppix-fr.org/viewforum.php?id=27 http://www.linux-azur.org/phorum/ *'Documentazione' : http://kaella.linux-azur.org/documentation/ *'Download' : Projet Kaella Wiki ---- KANOTIX KANOTIX è una distro Linux live basata su tecnologia Knoppix e Debian/sid. L'inclusione di XFree86 deriva dalla branca sperimentale di Debian. Le specialità principali sono : GRUB come loader per il CD, supporto ACPI, DMA di default, supporto addizionale per modem ADSL (Fritz!Card DSL e Eagle USB), ottima per la installazione su HD (potete avere una Debian/sid operativa in circa 10 minuti!), kernel rinforzato (per nForce NIC), mappa delle periferiche ed altre patches. *'Pagina principale' : http://kanotix.com/ *'Origine' : Germania *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.kanotix.com/PNphpBB2.html *'Documentazione' : http://kanotix.com/module-pnWikka.html *'Download' : http://kanotix.com/Downloads.html *'Siti web affini' : **'klik' Live Installer for KANOTIX **KANOTIX France **KANOTIX Poland **KANOTIX Thailand ---- Knoppel Knoppel è una variante greca dela distro live Knoppix. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.knoppel.org/ *'Origine' : Grecia *'Mailing List' : http://sourceforge.net/mail/?group_id=88761 *'Forum Utenti' : http://knoppel.sourceforge.net/modules/newbb/ *'Documentazione' : FAQ *'Download' : http://knoppel.sourceforge.net/modules/mydownloads/ ---- Knopperdisk Knopperdisk è una distro Linux disegnata per USB pendrive. E' basata su Gentoo Linux e contiene vari programmi e utilità, come strumenti per il networking. *'Pagina principale' : http://knopperdisk.knopper.tk/ *'Origine' : Olanda *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://knopperdisk.knopper.tk/documentation.php *'Download' : http://knopperdisk.knopper.tk/download.php ---- KNOPPIX Sviluppata da Klaus Knopper in Germania, è corretto affermare che Knoppix-Debian based ha alzato il livello degli standard a un nuovo livello, specialmente per il suo rilevamento automatico dell'hardware che ha fatto arrossire distro commerciali molto famose. Il suo avviamento automatico, l'enorme selezione di software, il suo spacchettamento "al volo" delle applicazioni e la capacità di essere installata sull'hard disk hanno fatto di Knoppix uno strumento indispensabile. Può essere usata come strumento di recupero e salvataggio, uno strumento dimostrativo delle capacità di Linux per chi volesse provarlo, o uno strumento per testare un nuovo computer prima di comprarlo. Può anche essere usato come una distro a pieno titolo per il lavoro di tutti i giorni. Le nuove versioni di Knoppix sono rilasciate frequentemente, all'incirca una nuova release ogni 2-6 settimane, ma il ciclo di rilascio è rallentato considerevolmente negli ultimi tempi. Gli aggiornamenti includono la risoluzione di bugs. Knoppix è stata molto considerata dai media. *'Pagina principale' : **http://www.knoppix.org/ (Tedesco) **http://www.knoppix.com/ (Inglese) *'Origine' : Germania *'Mailing List' : http://lists.debian.org/debian-knoppix/ *'Forum Utenti' : **http://www.knoppix.net/forum/ **http://knoppix.crealabs.it/ (Italiano) *'Documentazione' : http://www.knoppix.net/docs/ *'Download' : http://www.knopper.net/knoppix-mirrors/index-en.html *'Bug Tracker' : -- *'Siti web affini' : **KNOPPIX.net **Knowing KNOPPIX **klik Live Installer for KNOPPIX **Games KNOPPIX **Accelerated KNOPPIX **Freshmeat **KNOPPIX Denmark **KNOPPIX France **KNOPPIX Italy **KNOPPIX Japan **KNOPPIX Poland **KNOPPIX Spain **KNOPPIX Taiwan **Knoppix Thailand **KNOPPIX auf Festplatte installieren (Tedesco) **LinuxWIKI KNOPPIX (Tedesco) ---- Kurumin Linux Kurumin Linux è una distro Linux brasiliana live basata su Knoppix. Le sue migliori dotazioni sono un eccellente riconoscimento hardware, un pieno supporto per il portoghese brasiliano e dimensioni molto contenute. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.guiadohardware.net/kurumin/ *'Origine' : Brasile *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.guiadohardware.net/comunidade/v-f/9 *'Documentazione' : http://www.guiadohardware.net/guias/ *'Download' : http://www.guiadohardware.net/kurumin/index.php#download *'Siti web affini' : Oka do Kurumin ---- LG3D LiveCD LG3D LiveCD è una distro Linux live che integra il Progetto Looking Glass, una tecnologia basata su Java che mira a offrire una ricca esperienza agli utenti di applicazioni desktop con visualizzazioni 3D. Un progetto open source evoluto da Sun Microsystems' Advanced Development division, LG3D live CD è basato su SLAX, ma include tecnologie extra, come Firefox e Gaim, driver per schede grafiche NVIDIA, e supporto a copy2ram. E' possibile avviarlo da una flash memory da 256MB. *'Pagina principale' : https://lg3d-livecd.dev.java.net/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : https://lg3d-livecd.dev.java.net/ *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.javadesktop.org/forums/forum.jspa *'Documentazione' : http://wiki.java.net/bin/view/Javadesktop/DocumentationPage *'Download' : http://sourceforge.net/project/showfiles.php?group_id=144229 ---- Linux+ Live Linux+ Live è una distro liveDVD basata su Aurox. E' sviluppata dai redattori della rivista Linux+ a Varsavia in Polonia. *'Pagina principale' : http://live.lpmagazine.org/ *'Origine' : Polonia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://live.lpmagazine.org/en/modules/newbb/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://live.lpmagazine.org/ ---- Litrix Linux Litrix è una distro Linux live brasiliana basata su Gentoo Linux. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.litrixlinux.org/ *'Origine' : Brasile *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.litrixlinux.org/site1/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://www.litrixlinux.org/site1/ ---- MAX: Madrid_Linux Madrid_Linux, o MAX, è una distro GNU/Linux creata dal Consiglio per l'Educazione di Madrid, Spagna. E' una live basata su Knoppix, con edizioni "live DVD" e "live CD". Accanto alla possibilità di avviare un sistema operativo in qualsiasi computer, la distro include un installer grafico con una opzione per ridimensionare partizioni FAT o NTFS e per creare spazio per ospitare MAX su hard disk. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.educa.madrid.org/web/madrid_linux/ *'Origine' : Spagna *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.educa.madrid.org/web/madrid_linux/archivos/foro.html *'Documentazione' : http://www.educa.madrid.org/web/madrid_linux/archivos/docs.html *'Download' : http://www.educa.madrid.org/web/madrid_linux/archivos/obtener.html *'Siti web affini' : EducaMadrid ---- Mayix XliveCD Mayix è una distro Linux live basata su Gentoo con GNOME come desktop predefinito. Il progetto è sviluppato dallo "stage4" del CD, che permete all'utente di avere un sistema Gentoo completo in meno di un ora. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.mayix.net/ *'Origine' : Guatemala *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.mayix.net/index.php?option=com_simpleboard *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://www.mayix.net/index.php?option=com_wrapper ---- MCNLive CD MCNLive è una distribuzione Linux basata su Mandriva e disegnata per avviarsi da memorie stick USB o da CD. Ambisce ad essere una soluzione Linux user-friendly e completa per computer desktops e notebooks, che si avvia in modalità live e con riconoscimento automatico e dinamico dell'hardware. E' sviluppata dal Mandrivaclub.nl. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.mcnlive.org/ *'Origine' : Olanda *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : **http://mandrivausers.org/index.php?showforum=52 (Inglese) **http://www.mandrivaclub.nl/site/index.php?showforum=31 (Olandese) *'Documentazione' : http://www.mcnlive.org/howto_en.htm *'Download' : http://www.mcnlive.org/download.htm *'Siti web affini' : http://www.mandrivaclub.nl/ ---- Mutagenix Mutagenix è una distro Linux live basata su Slackware Linux e su scripts di Linux-Live. *'Pagina principale' : http://mutagenix.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : http://mutagenix.org/ *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.mutagenix.lyric-music.com/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://mutagenix.org/ ---- Myah OS Myah OS è una distro Linux live basata su [Slackware Linux e SLAX. *'Pagina principale' : http://myah.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://forum.myah.org/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : ftp://ftp.iasi.roedu.net/mirrors/myah.org/ ---- Navyn OS Navyn OS è una distro GNU/Linux basata su Gentoo. E' una live CD, ma può essere installata su hard disk. Molte delle applicazioni incluse in Navyn OS hanno richieste di sistema molto limitate. *'Pagina principale' : http://navynos.linux.pl/ *'Origine' : Polonia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://navynos.linux.pl/ ---- Phaeronix Phaeronix è una distro Linux live basata su Gentoo con GNOME, Reiser4-enabled GRUB, riconscimento automatico dell'hardware con spporto per NVIDIA 3D - tutto pronto per il multimedia, Internet, ed arabo. *'Pagina principale' : http://phaeronix.net/ *'Origine' : Egitto *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://phaeronix.net/livecd/download ---- Pingwinek GNU/Linux Pingwinek è una moderna distro prodotta in Polonia. Il desktop manager è GNOME e supporta le lingue polacca e inglese. Il progetto offre anche una versione LiveCD. *'Pagina principale' : http://home.gna.org/pingwinek/ *'Origine' : Polonia *'Mailing List' : http://home.gna.org/pingwinek/documentation.html *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://home.gna.org/pingwinek/download.html">http://home.gna.org/pingwinek/download.html *'Siti web affini' : Freshmeat ---- Pioneer Linux Pioneer Linux, un prodotto di Technalign, Inc, è una distribuzione oroentata al desktop, basata su Kubuntu e indicata sia per utenti inesperti che per utenti esperti. Il prodotto è disponibile in due versioni: con un liveCd installabile liberamente scaricabile e come una versione commerciale con CrossOver Office e supporto tecnico. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.tapioneer.com/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.tafusion.com/pioneer/forums/ *'Documentazione' : http://www.tapioneer.com/kb/index.php *'Download' : http://www.tapioneer.com/downloads.php ---- PUD GNU/Linux PUD (Penk's Underbred Distro) GNU/Linux è una minidistro taiwanese live e installabile basata su Knoppix, con idee estrapolate da progetti LAMPPIX e Damn Small Linux, con supporto al cinese tradizionale (zh_TW). Il proposito principale è di offrire un desktop Linux completo con molti programmi di uso comune, ma che rimanga piccola e semplice da usare. *'Pagina principale' : http://pud.sca-tw.org/ *'Origine' : Taiwan *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://pud.sca-tw.org/document.htm *'Download' : http://pud.sca-tw.org/download.htm ---- Resulinux Resulinux è una distribuzione desktop brasiliana live CD basata su Debian GNU/Linux. Le le sue caratteristiche uniche ci sono il TexasFlood boot system, che abbrevia significativamente il tempo di avvio, e la utility di aggiornamento software chiamata LiveUpdate. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.linuxhard.org/resulinux/ *'Origine' : Brasile *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://neacm.fe.up.pt/resulinux/forum/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://www.linuxhard.org/resulinux/?centro=downloads ---- ROSLIMS Live CD ROSLIMS (ROmanian Simple LInux for Medical Students) è una distro Linux live basata su Knoppix con una localizzazione completa per la lingua rumena e software addizionale per studenti in medicina: (Medical) Reference Manager (Pybliographer) e Medline Query Interface, editor molecolare - XDrawChem e ChemTool, font true type con supporto alle lingue dell'est europeo, e un tutorial di 72 pagine in rumeno. L'interfaccia grafica è in inglese e in rumeno. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.umftgm.ro/roslims/ *'Origine' : Romania *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.umftgm.ro/roslims/forum.html *'Documentazione' : http://www.umftgm.ro/roslims/docs.html *'Download' : **http://www.umftgm.ro/roslims/dl.html **http://roslims.tg-mures.roedu.net ---- SchilliX SchilliX è una distribuzione basata su OpenSolaris che opera da CD e che può essere opzionalmente installata su hard disk o su una memoria stick USB. *'Pagina principale' : http://schillix.berlios.de/ *'Origine' : Germania *'Mailing List' : https://developer.berlios.de/mail/?group_id=3447 *'Forum Utenti' : https://developer.berlios.de/forum/?group_id=3447 *'Documentazione' : Wiki *'Download' : http://schillix.berlios.de/index.php?id=downloads *'Siti web affini' : BerliOS ---- Shabdix GNU/Linux Shabdix GNU/Linux è una distro Linux live basata su Knoppix live CD con modifiche per utenti iraniani. Shabdix è un prodotto cooperativo di LIGLUG e Chapar Shabdiz Ltd ed è disponibile via download o in CD. Il principale obiettivo di Shabdix GNU/Linux è di promuovere il sistema operativo GNU/Linux e specialmente FarsiKDE in Iran. Shabdix GNU/Linux è offerto con licenza GPL. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.shabdix.org/ *'Origine' : Globale *'Mailing List' : http://developer.berlios.de/mail/?group_id=955 *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://developer.berlios.de/project/showfiles.php?group_id=955 *'Siti web affini' : **linuxiran.org **FarsiKDE **Farsi Linux ---- sidux sidux è una distribuzione liveCD orientata al desktop basata sulla branca non stabile di Debian GNU/Linux. E' stata realizzata dal gruppo di sviluppatori che hanno lasciato il progetto KANOTIX. *'Pagina principale' : http://sidux.com/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://sidux.com/module-PNphpBB2.html *'Documentazione' : http://manual.sidux.com/ *'Download' : http://sidux.com/Article116.html ---- SLAX - Live CD SLAX - Live CD è un CD avviabile che contiene un sistema operativo Linux. Opera direttamente da CD senza installazione. E' basato su Slackware Linux e può essere scaricato dal sito come immagine ISO. Tutti gli scripts e i codici sorgente possono essere usati per produrre la distro preferita. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.slax.org/ *'Origine' : Repubblica Ceca *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.slax.org/forum/ *'Documentazione' : http://www.slax.org/documentation.php *'Download' : http://www.slax.org/download.php *'Bug Tracker' : -- *'Siti web affini' : **SLAX Guide **Freshmeat ---- Slix Slix è una distro Linux slovena live basata su GNU, Debian e Knoppix. *'Pagina principale' : http://slix.ljudmila.org/sl/about/ *'Origine' : Slovenia *'Mailing List' : http://mail.ljudmila.org/cgi-bin/mailman/listinfo/slix *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://slix.ljudmila.org/sl/docs/ *'Download' : http://slix.ljudmila.org/sl/download/ ---- STUX GNU/Linux STUX GNU/Linux è una distro Linux che opera direttamente da CD-ROM; STUX può automaticamente caricare e salvare le configurazioni e i files personali in una partizione scrivibile. E' basato su Slackware Linux. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.gpstudio.com/stux/ *'Origine' : Italia *'Mailing List' : http://www.gpstudio.com/stux/ml.html *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.gpstudio.com/stuxhelp *'Documentazione' : http://www.gpstudio.com/stux/steps.html *'Download' : http://www.gpstudio.com/stux/downloads.html ---- Tablix on Morphix Tablix on Morphix è una distro live basata su Morphix. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.kiberpipa.org/~tomaz/tom/ *'Origine' : Slovenia *'Mailing List' : http://www.kiberpipa.org/~tomaz/tom/#list *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://www.kiberpipa.org/~tomaz/tom/#doc *'Download' : http://www.kiberpipa.org/~tomaz/tom/#dl *'Siti web affini' : Tablix timetabling software ---- Taprobane GNU/Linux Taprobane GNU/Linux è una distro Linux basata su Debian GNU/Linux. E' una distro live che cerca di aiutare l'utente nell'uso della distro. *'Pagina principale' : http://taprobane.org/ *'Origine' : Sri Lanka *'Mailing List' : http://lists.sourceforge.net/lists/listinfo/taprobane-general *'Forum Utenti' : http://sourceforge.net/forum/forum.php?forum_id=483319 *'Documentazione' : TapWiki *'Download' : http://taprobane.org/download.php ---- Tuquito Tuquito è una distro live basata su Debian e prodotta in Argentina. Offre un riconoscimento automatico dell'hardware, un eccellente supporto per scanners, web cams e camere digitali ed una compatibilità per i formati di MS Office. Adatta a principianti e utenti di media esperienza. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.tuquito.org.ar/ *'Origine' : Argentina *'Mailing List' : http://ns15.allytech.com/mailman/listinfo/comunidad *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.gsl.unt.edu.ar/foros/ *'Documentazione' : http://www.tuquito.org.ar/?page_id=6 *'Download' : http://www.tuquito.org.ar/?page_id=60 ---- Turkix Turkix è una distro Linux live basata su Mandrake Linux e prodotta in Turcha. Dal momento che è basata su Mandrake Linux e fa uso di KDE come desktop environment, è molto facile da usare e piacevole da osservare. Turkix ambisce ad intrdurre la popolazione turca e azera all'uso di Linux. *'Pagina principale' : **http://tr.turkix.org/ (turco) **http://www.turkix.org/ (inglese) *'Origine' : Turchia *'Mailing List' : http://groups.yahoo.com/group/turkix/ *'Forum Utenti' : **http://forum.haydilinux.com/index.php?c=17 **Linux Portal *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://tr.turkix.org/modules.php *'Siti web affini' : Freshmeat ---- Wolvix Wolvix è una distro GNU/Linux live basata su SLAX. E' una distro orientata al desktop per utenti medi o esperti. *'Pagina principale' : http://wolvix.org/ *'Origine' : Norvegia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://wolvix.org/forums/ *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://wolvix.org/